


Merry Christmas Baby (Sure Do Treat Me Nice)

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: It's Christmas time, ya'll better decorate the tree.





	Merry Christmas Baby (Sure Do Treat Me Nice)

You rolled over on your bed, keeping your eyes shut tight, hoping to doze back off. You knew that it was getting kind of late in the morning, but your winter break had officially started and you wanted to sleep in. It had been a long semester, your grades had been good, but it didn’t mean you hadn’t been extremely stressed the whole time, and it felt amazing to finally get to be lazy without thinking about a paper being due, or an important test coming up.

When you rolled over you noticed the absence of the familiar presence of Jinyoung by your side. You sighed and tried not to let it bother you. You thought since you both had some free time that you could spend the day together, but he obviously had somewhere to be and hadn’t bothered to tell you.

“I wonder where he got off to.” You wondered. Just as you were thinking about grabbing your phone and sending him a quick text, you heard a commotion at the door. You jumped out of bed, threw on one of Jinyoung’s weird sweaters that you always told him you hated but you were always stealing from him, and ran to the door to see what was up.

You were met with the sight of Jinyoung pulling an enormous Christmas tree though the front door.

“Oh hey, you’re finally up I see!” Jinyoung greeted you, “Nice sweater.” He added with a smirk.

“Thank you, isn’t it hideous?” You replied, trying to hide your excitement at the sight of the tree.

“Anyway.” He said, ignoring your comment, “I though since you have some time off we could stay in and decorate this today.” He said smiling. You liked when he smiled because of the wrinkles around his eyes, but you would die before you told him that.

“Well ok, I guess.” You said casually.

“You know, I just thought because it’s Christmas and all.” Jinyoung replied nonchalantly.

That’s how the two of you were. Both of you would act as if you didn’t really need to be around each other, when actually you wanted to be around each other twenty-four seven, three six five, and it was everyone else you didn’t want to see.

“The tree looks good anyhow, you picked out a nice one!” You said calmly, restraining yourself from running outside and screaming to the whole town that your boyfriend was basically the ambassador of Christmas and had picked out the single greatest Christmas tree of all time.

“Thanks!” Said Jinyoung, he had picked up on the change in your voice and he smiled again so his eyes crinkled and you almost died. “Well let me set this up, and you find the decorations.” He said gruffly. He had just gotten caught up in how cute you looked in his sweater and he had to deflect.

Fifteen minutes later, Jinyoung had gotten the tree set up in its stand, and you had dug up all the decorations.

Jinyoung put on his old people Bing Crosby Christmas music while you put the lights around the tree. When you had put all the lights on, you stood back to admire your handiwork.

“All right, now we can put the ornaments on.” You whistled. “Jinyoungie, look at the lights, don’t they look nice!” You called. Jinyoung melted at the pet name, but he didn’t let on.

“They aren’t really symmetrical you know.” He said when he came into the living room.

“Stop ruining the spontaneity of my Christmas!” You said stubbornly, but he was already fixing the lights. You rolled your eyes and tried not to laugh while he fixed them, on account of how serious he looked with his bottom lip sticking out. After ten minutes of this you finally pulled him away.

“Jinyoungie, Christmas will be over and the tree will have died by the time you get the lights perfect, can we PLEASE put the ornaments on now!” You whined. THERE was that pet name again. Honestly he would do whatever you asked.

“Oh all right.” He relented. You jammed a santa hat on his head, and started singing White Christmas, as you placed ornaments on the tree. He watched you for a while smiling fondly, then he frowned, he didn’t really like where you had put that Rudolph ornament. He tried to move it without you noticing.

“JINYOUNG!” You caught him almost immediately. He looked guilty, but still moved the ornament to a different spot.

“You really can’t help it can you?” You said in exasperation.

“You got me that one last year, I wanted it in the front where everyone could see it.” He said sheepishly. You grinned, but didn’t say anything. “What?” Jinyoung demanded in annoyance.

“Nothing.” You said, still smiling hugely.

“Tell me!” Jinyoung said loudly.

“You really love me don’t you huh?” You said smugly.

“Ugh yeah.” Jinyoung scowled. You turned around and started rustling around in the ornament bin. “What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, curiosity getting the best of him. You turned around, holding the mistletoe ornament over your head.

“Tell me where you want this one.” You said innocently.

“Bring that one ever here by me please.” Jinyoung said just as innocently, pointing to a spot on the tree right above his head.

You happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Too early for Christmas fics? NEVER! But seriously, I wrote this last year in December, and it's just been collecting metaphorical dust in my computer, so yeah it's close enough to post it! THE AMBASSADOR OF CHRISTMAS HAS SPOKEN 


End file.
